The Man raised by Xenomorphs
by Xenomorph Man 1
Summary: When a man is taken away to a Xenomorph hive, he fears they are going to use him as a host. But what they want to do is so much different...
1. 1: The Taking

16 year old Eric Edwards was a very laid back and happy young man. He lived in his own apartment in a colony simply called "Hope". He got up one morning and preceded to go on about his day normally. He got up and made breakfast and then got dressed and brushed his teeth. He then gathered up his text books and schoolwork and headed off to school. "Alright class. Today we are going to learn about the Xenomorphs." His teacher, Miss Petitillo said. As she was going on about their biology and things of that sort, a terribly loud alarm started to sound. It was to warn the colonists that more than three Aliens have been detected within colony boundaries. It was followed by a man that said, "Warning, Xenomorph infestation detected. Please get out of the open and proceed to a secure building." After that everybody was scrambling and panicking. Soon after the air air was echoing with the sound of guns of all sorts. Eric found his way home and started to barricade his apartment. He first sealed the door and the closed off all of the air vents. "Alright, I think that will do." He said to himself. About five minuets have passed and he began to hear Xenos pounding on his door. He went to grab his gun if any of them managed to get in. He was pretty sure he sealed all of the vents. He was wrong. Aliens started to pour in to the small apartment through a vent in the kitchen. He killed about ten of them and then they stopped coming. He looked through the small window in the door to see of the cost was clear. It was. He abandoned the apartment and went outside. It was like a battleground. Guns going off and the dead bodies of humans and aliens. He grabbed a Pulse Rifle from a fallen marine and proceeded through the colony. There was no sign of aliens towards the other end of the colony. He thought horribly wrong. He was quickly grabbed by a Xeno soldier and taken to a place he's learned about and seen in pictures. But never in person.


	2. 2: Introduction

As they raced towards the hive, he was panicking and thrashing and yelling, "Let me go!" At the Alien that was carrying him. He could soon see what he thought was the entrance to the hive. He waited to see if his theory was correct. He was right. The Alien dashed into the hole and darted through many chambers until they reached the queen. She was attached to her egg sac so the Alien brought Eric to her. "You look scared, young one." She said to him in his head. "Please don't be. We will not harm you. We want you to join our side. I've seen what you can do so I sent 10 Aliens to come and grab you." "W w what do you want with me?" "I saw how well you can use the human weapons. We need long range because remember, we can't use the human weapons." "Oh, that sounds like a good plan. I'll have to think about it overnight. I'll be back tomorrow with my decision." "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think your leaving? I'll have one of the drones make you a comfortable place to sleep. Mia!" Mia came after a few second delay. "Yes ma'am?" She replied. "Make this young man a place to sleep in um...chamber 6. Use those furs over there. His name is Eric, by the way." "Eric, we have a Praetorian here by that name. Follow me." Eric was very exhausted but he had a hard time sleeping because he was trying to decide whether he would stay or not. About 8 hours had passed and it was very early in the morning, 5am he assumed but he had no way of telling. He got up, got dressed and told himself "I've made my decision" He rushed to the queen to tell her his decision. "Your majesty," he began telling her. "I've made my decision." "Oh, and what would that be?" She interrupted. "Your majesty, I'm going to stay". "Well that's wonderful!" She said. "I hope we can make your life with this hive the best possible experience. You will not be able to use guns. You will be able to use archery weapons such as a bow and arrow, though. And knives." "Works for me" he replied "Your welcome." The queen said back. "Oh, and just call me Morgan." The queen also said.

*So what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Review! And I know, Morgan was not the best name for a queen but I couldn't think of anything else.


	3. 3: Preparation

"Morgan, thats a good name." Eric said, lying. "Well, I'm glad you like it." She replied. "Well, I guess I better be going to bed." Eric said. "Do you know where it is?" "Not really." "Okay, I'll have somebody show you where your bed is. Mia! Could you come here please?" "Yes, Queen Morgan." "Could you show Eric to his nesting area?" "I would be happy to...come on Eric, follow me." On the way there, Eric could not keep his eyes off of Mia. Her shiny head and body, perfect teeth, and just the way she moved was all to much for him to bear. Before he could do anything to her, they arrived at his nesting area. "Here it is." She said. "I hope you sleep well, you've had a big day." "Okay." Eric slept well, but he kept having the same dream over and over again. It was a repeat of yesterday's mornings events. Some hours had past and he finally woke up. The hive was very busy. Aliens running back and forth through the halls with food. He got up and went to ask the queen what was going on. "What's going on, Morgan?" "We are preparing for a big storm." She said. "Oh." He replied. "We need you to go hunting with some soldiers and runners today. I want you to kill anything you see and bring it back." "Okay." He said. "Your group is waiting at the entrance of the hive. They already have your weapons so just go." "Yes ma'am." "Hello, Eric." One of the soldiers named Constance said. "Hello, uh..." "...Constance." "Yes, well then. Hello Constance." " Here are your weapons now let's get going. That storm will be here soon." They walked out of the hive and split up into pairs of two. Eric went with Constance. They went and hid in some bushes awaiting their prey. They waited for about 20 minuets and then the saw some Elk. "I will get them." Eric said. He aimed for the biggest one. A male. He released and it went right through its heart, killing it instantly. It startled the other Elk and the scattered. He then quickly loaded up another arrow and without aiming managed to kill another Elk with an arrow to the chest. "That should be enough on our part." Constance said. She went over and picked up both dead animals with little struggle. Eric saw that and was a little saddened by how weak he was. He followed the group back to the hive with tons of meat that would last them well through the storm. When they got back, he went straight to his nesting area and went to sleep.

*So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Review! And feel free to leave ideas for Chapter 4!


	4. 4: An Unwelcome Guest

*Sorry this one took so long. I've been very busy but I finally found some time to write. I'm going to try to make this one as long as possible. Feel free to leave reviews and ideas for future chapters. Hope you like! :)

Eric awoke the next morning to nothing unusual. The Drones were caring for the young. The Warriors and Runners were doing work for Queen Morgan. And the Praetorians were guarding the queen. The only thing that was different was the sounds. He could hear the major storm outside. The thunder, the wind, the rain. Whenever there was lightning it flashed through the hive, startling everyone a bit. "How long do you think the storm will last, Queen Morgan?" He asked. "I don't know. All day at least." She replied. "Why don't you go play with the young Xenos?" She added. "Okay." He said. He went over to the area where the young Xenos spent their time. "Hi, guys." He said to them, even though they were too young to reply. He thought for a moment at what they could do, then he came up with something. As he was getting the game ready, he and everybody else heard a loud crash, followed by the pained screams of a Xenomorph. Two Warriors went to investigate and Eric tagged along. They neared the chamber where it happened and checked to see if the coast was clear. I wasn't. What they saw horrified them. There was a Yautja Youngblood standing above the fallen Drone. They watched as it picked up the dead Alien a proceeded to decapitate the dead body. It then spotted the group viewing it. It fired an uncharted shot of the plasma caster at them, causing them to fly backward and black out. 20 minuets had passed and the finally woke up. "What happened?" Eric asked the Warriors that were with him. "I'm not sure, but we can't worry about that, we've got a Yautja loose around here. Who knows what it will do and how many more there could be!" One of them replied. After that, they heard a human drop ship land and one of them say, "I want you to wipe out every last one of those Xeno fuckers in there! Got it!?"

*So, Good, Bad, Okay, REVIEW and feel free to leave ideas for future chapters. I know this isn't as long as intended but I like to leave cliffhangers! What do you think will happen next? Until next chapter, bye! :)


	5. 5: Battle and Taking

*So what do you think will happen when the humans infiltrate the hive? And what about the Predator? Read on to find out! And don't forget to review! :)

After hearing the humans, Eric ran straight to Queen Morgan, to tell her what was going on. "Queen Morgan, there are humans outside getting ready to kill all of four hive, and a Yautja is loose in here!" He said. "Okay. I want a group of three to look for that Yautja. I want the rest of the hive to fight and take as many humans back to harvest. You, I want you to stay with me. It's safest here." She said. "OK." Eric replied. The Queen told everybody what the plan was and then the hive was very alive with Aliens running back and forth, getting ready. Eric could hear the marines getting their Pulse Rifles ready, and about a half a minute later, gun shots and the pained screams of wounded Xenos. He could also hear the burning of their blood and marines yelling in pain after being splattered by it. Then he heard a sound that was very familiar to him but yet frightened him terribly. It was a Plasma Caster, being shot by the Predator that was loose in the hive. He thought for sure it was shooting at the Aliens, so he went to see what was going on, despite the fact the Queen did not approve. He hid around the corner, trying his best to see what was happening, without being seen. He could see the dead bodies of the Marines and Xenomorphs. All the humans were dead and about 10 Aliens had died during the battle. Some were just lying there with bullet holes in them, leaking the very acidic blood he could hear burning away at the floor. Others were blown apart by what he assumed was the Plasma Caster he heard. There were Xenos standing there assessing the damage. Some were unscathed, others were badly injured. Eric was standing there with them, looking at all the dead bodies, and trying not to step in the highly acidic blood. He looked outside and there was a trail of dead marines. Most were killed by the Aliens, the scratch marks making that very obvious, some were blown apart by the plasma caster. He was standing there when all of the sudden he was grabbed from behind by the Predator, with out the hives knowledge. He was then knocked out and carried to the Predator ship. They boarded, the doors closed, and the engines started.

*So, how was it? Anything I need to improve? Review! And feel free to leave ideas for future chapters! Until next chapter, Good bye! :)


End file.
